Open your eyes for me once more
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: So this is my little drabble on what I would like to think would happen based on the spoilers/rumours for 5x15 Bash. I've never done Angst before, I just had to do this. This is going to be from a few different POV's. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters or story lines. Warnings: light swearing, talk of violence, collapsing and possible life threatening injuries
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my little drabble on what I would like to think would happen based on the spoilers/rumours for 5x15 Bash. I've never done Angst before, I just had to do this. This is going to be from a few different POV's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters or story lines. **

**Warnings: light swearing, talk of violence, collapsing and possible life threatening injuries, hospitalization, mentions of Finn's death but not directly **

Open Your Eyes for Me Once More

It's black. It's black and the high pitched ringing in his ears is piercing and sharp, his temples throb and his stomach is churning, his heart is thundering in his chest so hard it hurts, like its threatening to drop and pop right out through his ribcage. His throat is dry and his skin feels tight and icy to the touch, he's sweating and shivering and he can't breathe, can't open his eyes, can't move.

He remembers now, he can't breathe because Kurt in unconscious, his Kurt is in a hospital bed hurt and cold and unconscious. They've just told him, but he was waiting for Kurt, his Kurt, his beautiful fiancé, he was waiting for him to come home from dinner with Rachel. He had the latest episodes of Downton that they'd missed queued up, ready to go on the TV, and he was sitting waiting on the couch.

He wasn't waiting for Sam to burst into the apartment yelling things, things he couldn't comprehend, with Santana standing by the door, her waitress uniform ruffled and not sitting straight on her torso, just staring at him cautiously. And now he can't move and he can't see and…

"Blaine? Blaine come on man wake up!" Sam frantically shook his best friend's shoulders who was currently half slumped on the floor in a crumpled heap in the living room, his head and shoulders lay heavy on Sam's lap where he had tried to catch him mid fall and ended up going down with him.

"Santana get a glass of water for.."

"Oh screw this" Santana marched the few remaining steps over from where she was standing in the doorway watching with wide eyes and trembling hands at the unmistakable heart breaking scene that was unfolding in front of her. She didn't want to have to do this, but when Rachel called her frantic from what sounded like a cab whirring through busy New York traffic, when she wailed down the phone something about Kurt and Hospital and not responding, she knew that Blaine deserved to be told face to face, he needed support and surety and he needed this. She kneeled down in front of the second 'holy shit' situation of the night. As much as she appeared to be 'the queen bitch of everything' and also loved having that title, this was something she never wanted to do again, the barer of bad news did not always come with a self satisfying feeling and this was most definitely one of those times.

*Whack* "Come on now your man needs you, up, atta boy.."

"Ugh -ooh my go..Wh-what…K-Kurt…" Blaine jolted upright with a gasp, eyes springing open as he vaulted of the floor and almost tumbled forward, he didn't even care about the sting on his cheek where there was no doubt a faint red hand print.

"Woah buddy hold on, let me help.." Sam struggled to his feet whilst trying to keep Blaine upright. Santana reached out and deftly untied the boy's bow tie, dragging it from his neck and throwing it to the couch, then reaching for his jacket that was hanging on the back of a dining chair. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder and moved her head to get direct eye contact with Blaine who was trying to drag in any air he could get through his lungs.

"Hey come on, breathe, just breathe with me Blaine." She exaggerated her shoulders rising and falling and made a noisy inhalation sound, she encouraged him to imitate her and casually passed Sam the jacket.

"Come on Blaine, let's go, we have to go." She helped Sam tug the sleeves over Blaine's shaking arms and over his shoulders, she stepped closer to him and took his hand tightly in hers trying to tug him forward. Blaine simply looked up at her, his eyes glazed and too big, his mouth dry and open.

The weight and the severity of the situation showed in Santana's eyes, the firm jut of her jaw and the square of her shoulders, her words were stern and there were no jokes or name calling, not this time. Blaine wanted her to slap him again, wake him up from this nightmare, he wanted her to insult him with a million short and gay jokes and then have Kurt enter the apartment behind them and join in the fun with his own insults directed at her, then they would go to the diner and sing and dance around tables and customers like they did most days. That wasn't going to happen, he wanted to collapse again.

Sam draped an arm around Blaine's shoulders on the opposite side and glanced over to Santana behind the back of Blaine's rumpled hair. Together they walked him as quickly as they could to the door.

"Is Rachel…"

"Yeah she's there, but they, they won't let.." She cleared her throat. "They um won't let anyone in, with him, just family, Burt's on his way th…"

That did it. Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes fixated on the open doorway where Santana had left the door open, his body froze, he could only move his lips as his throat worked and swallowed around the dry lump, he licked his lips, his tongue heavy and words hoarse and rough, no louder than a whisper.

"H-he's alone?" Santana didn't, couldn't look at him, she continued to walk them out of the apartment and down the stairs, thankful for Sam's heavy presence also.

"Dude they only let family in to the emergency roo.. woah hey, Bl..dude wait up.." Sam took off after Blaine who had practically began to fly down the stair case. Santana slammed the door closed behind them and grabbed the railing as she descended the stairs as quick as her heels would let her.

Santana paid the cab driver and shut the door, she watched as Blaine ran though the clear-glass double doors, through the busy waiting area of the ER, Sam was hot on his heels, she could just make out the odd yell and mutter as she glanced down at her cell phone to check any missed call or texts.

She thought it was weird Rachel hadn't told them that Kurt was awake now, awake and ok, just a bump to the head.

They still weren't friends, Rachel and her, far from it but they were talking, civilised at least. She'd been at work when she got the frantic call from her, she screeched down the phone that Burt had received the call from The New York ER because he was still down as Kurt's next of kin and he was on his way to the airport.

Maybe she hadn't heard back from Berry because Kurt was ok and she knew everyone would be on their way anyway.

She blew out a long, deep breath and stepped forward towards the automatic sliding doors, chin up, determined and hopeful. _Come on lady face, don't do this to us._

Santana thought she knew what to expect when she caught up to the pair a few moments later in the correct department, she did not expect to hear raised voices, muffled shouts and screeching chairs before she even turned the corner. She expected to waltz straight into Kurt's hospital room and give him what for, for scaring them all like that, she already had at least 10 collapsing jokes to aim in Blaine's direction later on the cab ride home when Kurt would no doubt be cuddled up to the guy with Berry on his other side. She didn't expect to hear the unmistakable low pitch and grumble of Blaine all but growling and the wailing and sobbing of Berry telling him to calm down.

When she reached the small waiting area of three or four chairs opposite the nurse's station in the middle of a handful of private rooms, she did not expect to see Blaine pinned against the wall opposite a closed door with a blacked out window. Sam was pressed up close, tight to his chest his hands firm against the wall on either side of Blaine's head and his knees pinning Blaine's legs to the wall. A male nurse and a security guard were on either side of Sam, nailing Blaine with a deadly stare. Rachel was behind them all, hands and arms flailing in the air, tears her rolling down her cheeks, _oh hell no, what is happening…_

"I-I am his fiancé, I AM FAMILY GOD DAMN IT, his father is 600 hundred freaking miles away, let me.."

"Blaine, Blaine cal.."

"Dude cool it.."

"Sir you're going to have…"

"No, no I don't have to shi…"

"BLAINE"

Santana watched the chaos for a further few seconds as her brain tried to register what was happening, her chest rose and fell heavily as her heart rate sped up, she let out small shallow breaths, as her eyes darted around from person to person. _This is not ok, Kurt is not ok. _She tried to think, tried to conjure up a game plan, she tried to blank out the muffled arguing and cries of distress, she tried to not look as Blaine repeatedly tried to get past his best friend and the staff, to get through the opposite door. She couldn't stop her skin from crawling as she watched Sam tense, staring at this boy who he loved like a brother but now as if he was an enemy. They pushed and shoved, their eyes red and stinging, with broken, angry muttering sounds pushing past their clenched teeth, it was unnerving and disturbing and it was all because of the boy lying on the bed in the next room, the boy who would not open his eyes to put everyone back in their place as usual. _Come on lady Hummel, look at what you're doing to your boy…_

Her eyes then suddenly landed on Blaine, who was positively snarling, his warm hazel eyes had grew dark and glazed and cold, his arms and muscles flexed under the thin fabric of his polo, his jacket discarded by his feet, it was probably pulled off by grasping hands. His hands were curled into fists at his sides, knuckles fading white and his posture was firm and tense, but then suddenly he dropped a half inch, his shoulders low and hunched, his chin tilted downwards and eyes closed as he took deep, slow breaths, through his nose and out through his mouth, his feet then shifted and spread a few inches apart, one in front of the other. He re-opened his eyes, his look was far off, like it wasn't him, he wasn't there anymore.. _Oh, oh god no, the guys a boxer, he's going to go…_

Santana leaped forward and pushed past the hospital staff, her hands landed on each of Blaine's fists and pushed them flat to the wall as hard as she could, just before he could lift one hand and was about to pounce forward and do god knows what. She gripped him tightly her nails digging into his skin as Sam caught on to what was happening and shoved harder into Blaine's chest with his hands, his eyes wide with shock and hurt, their chests heaved together.

She couldn't believe the change in the boy, from fainting and almost panic attacks to this, anger and rage. Somewhere deep inside of her she felt the slightest twinge of happiness and relief that Kurt had somebody like this, somebody who cared this much. But now was not the time.

"Hey, hey Blaine, no man, no, let them do their job, let them help him, he doesn't need this from you, think about Kurt, he wouldn't want this.."

Rachel seemed to come to her senses at that moment, the cold reality setting in, she dragged her eyes away from Blaine and stepped forwards addressing the security guard and placed a hand on the male nurse's arm, making them turn away from the scene momentarily and focus on her. She schooled her features and facial expressions as she spoken, now more calm and determined.

"Sir, I am so sorry, p-please just, just give him some space, we'll control him, let us deal with him, he's just obviously upset and needs to see his fiancé, we'll keep him out here though I promise, th-thank you for all of your hard work…" Rachel continued to babble mindlessly, talking the men down whilst Sam gave Blaine one last nudge, a warning.

"You're gonna get yourself kicked out man then you can't be here at all you idiot, don't be that guy." Sam moved back giving Blaine room to breathe but he didn't step away. Santana reached and took Blaine's chin firmly in her fingers, forcing him to look up at her.

She shook her head slowly and very quietly yet sternly told him "No!" Just one small almost silent word and it spoke volumes, her voice cut through the distraught boy like a hot knife through butter, sharp and dismissive.

Blaine's head was pounding, he couldn't see straight, his ears pumped with blood and the sound of his heart beat nodded, he felt like he was somebody else, was somewhere else. With the harsh yet warm look in Santana's eyes he slowly allowed himself to come back to himself, to reality, his pupils dilating then returning to normal and with small, deep, even breaths and with the slightest tilt of his chin he slowly allowed his body to slump down the wall until his ass hit the cold, hard tiled floor.

His knees felt like jelly and his limbs boneless, as he lay limp, he tilted his head back against the wall with a dull thud and closed his eyes, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He knew, he knew not to be like this, he knew to let them do their job, that this was policy, but he also knew that Kurt needed somebody, his Kurt needed him, his future husband and he needed to open his eyes to see and hear that he was here, always here. He was too busy feeling everything else to feel the slightest bit embarrassed, he felt numb and dog tired, but he would never give up hope.

The nurse and the security guard watched the scene with careful gazes, with a glance and subtle nod at each other they slowly started to retreat when they were satisfied that Blaine had given up, for now.

Rachel blew out a breath and wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand, smudging her mascara down her cheeks, she sniffed and cautiously stepped forward. She moved to the side of Blaine's defeated crumpled form on the floor and sat to the side of him, she grabbed his arm and tucked one of hers in the crook of his elbow and rested her head on his shoulder. He remained unmoving, and motionless at her side, but his chest returned to an even steady, up and down breathing pattern.

Sam sat down on the floor right where he was standing, never taking his eyes of Blaine, he shuffled forward so he wasn't taking up too much room of the corridor and crossed his arms and legs, his knees brushing Blaine's Capri pants. Blaine opened his eyes and lifted his head, he gently nudged his best friend's knee with a foot and nodded towards to door behind Sam's back. Sam took the hint and shuffled very slightly to the side so that Blaine had an unobstructed view of Kurt's room, where the boy could helplessly watch everybody who passed over the threshold, everybody who was trying to help Kurt, his Kurt, his life, to bring him back to him, to help him open his blue eyes once more.

Santana huffed out a relieved breath and sat on a nearby chair where she had a good view of the huddle on the floor and the door. She leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees and looked at Rachel, she tried to speak calm and quietly.

"So um, wh-what exactly.."

"They don't know for sure yet, o-only he was atta-um- he was attacked" Rachel choked out a strangled sob and wiped furiously at her eyes with her free hand, she tightened her hold on Blaine's arm with her other hand who was starting to shake. Sam reached forward and clasped Blaine's knee tightly.

"He, he um was walking home, we'd just had dinner at the place round the corner fro-uh- and they, they don't know exactly what happened he w-was, found on the grou…"

Blaine's eyes were squeezed shut, but his head faced directly the door opposite. He zoned out, his head felt light on his shoulders, like it could just roll off and down the hall. His skin tingled and felt too hot and too cold. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, he needed his Kurt to open his eyes before he could open his own, _open your eyes for me Kurt, please. _Even though they were separated by a wall, Blaine imagined him lying there, fighting for him, fighting to do as he asked, fighting to make at least just one eye lid blink open. They had things to do, they had plans, they had their lives and the next 60 plus years.

As Rachel continued to sob her way through the very little that the hospital staff could tell her, Blaine continued to not listen, well not to her words, just the muffled sounds and sniffs he could make out his brain tuned in and out of the real world. Kurt would tell him what happened in a couple days, when he was better and ready and happier to talk about it, when they were snuggled up in bed and feeding each other breakfast that Blaine had made and brought to Kurt whilst the others gave them some space and privacy.

Every person who walked past he would look up at them with sad puppy dog eyes, hopeful and needy, wanting answers. Every now and then somebody would enter the room, Kurt's room, but the door would always be closed behind them with a simissive click that rang out into the vast hallway, as new uniformed people came and went from the room, Blaine's shoulders would rise and fall with small gasps of anticipation, mostly he was ignored, he didn't mind, those people were doing a good job, focusing entirely on Kurt.

Occasionally a young friendly assistant would come past and give Blaine a hopeful look with warm eyes and a kind small smile. Blaine didn't even know how much time had passed, maybe not much at all, however long or short, it was all time he needed to spend with Kurt.

The tang of cleaning products stung his nostrils and the sound of beeping and murmuring and clicking of shoes against the tiles made his temples pound and ear drums throb. As a distraction he absentmindedly brushed his fingers over the second last finger on his left hand while he tried to keep himself calm, he stroked the bare space just above the knuckle. He breathed in deep, willing the stinging tears to stay behind his closed eye lids as realisation again started to fill his stomach with dread.

They talked about rings the morning after Blaine moved to New York officially, and moved in with Kurt finally. As they lay in bed and Blaine twisted the silver band around Kurt's finger whilst he lay against his bare chest, Kurt told him quietly he wanted to get him an engagement ring also, Blaine told him that he didn't have to, that he didn't need one, he knew what they were, what they meant to each other. The small harmless argument turned into a play fight, which then turned into something far more playful which kept them in bed for an extra hour.

At the breakfast table they continued the conversation and It was then decided mutually that they would go together to pick out complimentary wedding bands and if they happened to find something that Blaine could wear before the wedding, that Kurt could just slip over the cash register casually then that would be great too.

Blaine couldn't help but think that if he was wearing his own piece of jewellery on that finger right now, would it make a difference, would he be sitting on the other side of that door right now. Would he be staring at the pale, silent face of his Fiancé, would he open his eyes for him then?

Burt refused to think, refused to allow any assumption to enter his head until he reached the hospital and was sitting at his boy's bedside. All he could think about at that moment was Kurt was lying in that bed, alone. The hospital contacted him because he was Kurt's father no matter how far apart they lived now, rightfully so too, he will always expect to be made aware of anything regarding Kurt straight away.

But Kurt was engaged now, Kurt lived in New York with his Fiancé, and his best friends, and even though Burt liked to give them a tough time with teasing and sarcasm he knew they all would do right by his boy, especially Anderson.

Blaine was something else, he fought for Kurt, all of the time, stood up for him, defended him, loved him unconditionally, never gave up and he was 100% sure that the boy would be putting up a hell of a fight right now. He felt for the kid, he knew how much stress and anguish he would be going through right now, not being allowed to enter Kurt's room. That's why he didn't call him, he knew he'd have to be told by his best friend, have someone there to calm him and keep him right. He was starting to think of the kid like his own more and more everyday and it killed him knowing both of his boys were suffering in very different ways and couldn't be together.

He wouldn't allow himself in this moment to even think of his other boy, his other boy who was no longer with them in body but always in spirit, who he wished could be at that hospital right now with those kids or with him in that damn cab ride but knew he would be there watching over Kurt always, he couldn't focus on that, on him now, it still hurt too much, everything was too much. It was still raw and that's why he demanded Carole stay at home, he would call her when Kurt woke up, because he would wake up, Finn would wake him up and he would wake up to marry that Anderson kid, Burt was sure of it all.

Burt was directed to the correct department by a hospital porter, he turned the corner to a sight he was already expecting. Rachel and Santana were sitting close together on the floor, their legs lying side by side and shoes leaning against each other. Santana was staring straight ahead at a heavy wooden door with a white board sign hanging from it that read 'Mr K Hummel' with faded black marker. Rachel's head was leaning back against the wall, her eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling.

Her hand was clasped tightly around Blaine's who was sitting on her other side. His knees were drawn up tight to his chest and his other hand was braced on the floor like he was just waiting to spring up off the floor onto his feet. His face was emotionless and eyes hard staring at the door opposite.

Burt had to swallow hard and blink slowly as his eyes swept over the sight in front of him quickly before he entered the room, Sam's body was almost on top of the other boy's, leaning down onto him, his arm was wrapped tight around Blaine's shoulders and his other hand was pressed firmly down onto his knee, like he was pinning him down, _yeah the boy had put up a fight alright._

Without thinking Burt quickly marched over to the group and tugged Blaine up off the floor and into a bear hug before the boy could register he was even there. He held him close and tight, and patted his back firmly once before quickly stepping back, and with a stiff nod took of his cap and entered the room leaving Blaine staggering back into Sam and Rachel's waiting arms.

Burt closed his eyes as he entered the room, not wanting to see Kurt yet, he needed to focus, he could just hear low mumbles and murmurs from outside the door, small whines of "Blaine calm down" and "I need to be in there too". Burt blew out a breath and stepped over to the bed, whilst slowly opening his eyes and letting his vision focus. _Come on kid, wake up, open your eyes for me, for that kid out there, I need to get you down the aisle to him…_

"Blaine? Mr Anderson?"

"Wh-uh yeah? Oh Ku-Kurt?" Blaine opened his eyes and shot to his feet, Sam stumbling behind and the girls stepping close.

"You can go in now, With Mr Hummel, only you." The nurse looked pointedly at the others and gestured for Blaine to enter.

Blaine swallowed thickly and rubbed his face as he stepped forward, the door opened and Burt appeared at the doorway, his eyes a little red and soft but Blaine was sure there was a hint of a smile on his lips. He nodded once as Blaine stepped closer, then the smirk came out of hiding.

"He's awake kid." If it wasn't for Burt resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder whilst ushering him closer and the thought of seeing Kurt's blue eyes in mere milliseconds Blaine was sure he would collapse again. He blinked slowly and focused on breathing, _he's opened his eyes, he's back, I have my life back._

Just before Blaine passed the threshold he heard a low, quiet, very hoarse, raspy but achingly familiar voice just beyond the doorway.

"Get that idiot fiancé of mine in here."


	2. Chapter 2 Before It's too late

**So because of all the lovely and unexpected feedback and attention this little drabble has gained I decided to add a little extra to it and because I'm so excited for all the Klaine stuff coming up (fingers crossed it's what we've been waiting for) so I came up with this, still trying to stick as close as possible to the rumours and spoilers we've had leading up to and for 5x15 Bash, thank you for reading, and I know it always gets said but reviews are kinda great : )**

**Before it's too late, sequel to Open your eyes for me once more**

"You can say it, go on ask me."

"Huh?"

"What's on your mind, I can hear you thinking, come on lets talk about it, get it out of the way.."

"B-but Kurt we've spoke about what happened to you, you told me about the guy being attacked and you, you, a-are you ok, d-does your head hurt again? Should I call the doc.."

"Oh I'm fine, I'm fine, not about that honey, about what you were, _are _thinking, when I was in the hospital and you, they uh wouldn't let you in.."

Kurt drawled off as he wriggled his left hand in the air slightly as if making his point clear, his engagement ring glimmering in the morning sun that shone through the bedroom window, but then flinched at the small jab of pain from his knuckles which were flecked with light red cuts and plum coloured bruises. Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's stomach and brushed a finger lightly over the cool metal band, whilst carefully bringing Kurt's other hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips over each injured knuckle, and exhaled a quiet sigh into Kurt's hair.

It had been two days since the incident, Kurt was allowed to come home the next morning after a few more check ups and tests, thankfully he was able to walk away with just some minor surface wounds and a slight concussion, unfortunately they didn't know about what had happened to the other victim, the man who Kurt had put himself in danger for to help, the hospital said they'd keep Kurt informed of his progress, but they had heard of a spot out on the street where flowers were being placed in a form of a 'get well' gesture.

The night that Kurt had been admitted to hospital Burt had went back to the loft with Blaine, after Kurt had woken up and visiting hours had ended and the two had literally been pushed out of Kurt's hospital room to let him rest. The next morning Blaine and Burt travelled together to the hospital to bring Kurt home whilst Rachel, Sam and Santana prepared a welcome home brunch. The rest of the day was spent watching movies, snacking on junk food and generally re-cooperating after a previous emotional and tiring 24 hours.

That evening Rachel and Sam accompanied Burt back to the airport to catch a late flight back home, ignoring Kurt's constant persistence that he was indeed _fine_ and wanted to take his dad to the airport himself, but he couldn't deny that he was dog tired, he hadn't slept much the night before in the hospital, the constant whirring and beeping of machines, doors slamming shut and trolleys and roller-beds whizzing by his door certainly didn't help.

Kurt also knew that he didn't particularly look that great, his face was paler than usual and dotted with small scrapes and scratches, and bruises on his neck, there were heavy black bags under his eyes and he could only stand or walk in short intervals before getting a little light head and having to rest.

And so with some gentle encouragement Blaine had finally persuaded him to stay behind with the promise that they would Skype with Burt the next day and retire for an early night. Santana was out for the night and Sam was going to hang with Rachel for the rest of the night and the most part of the next day.

During the day when Kurt was busy talking with his dad, Blaine had gone around the apartment and removed every mirror and reflective surface possible, and when Kurt padded into the bathroom to get washed and ready for bed, he squeezed is eyes shut to stop the tears from falling at the simple sincerity and weight of the gesture, _god what if he had been taken away from that man?_

Now it was late into the next morning and Kurt and Blaine had woken naturally after a full nights sleep, soundly in each other arms. They had talked and cried themselves to sleep with promises of no more negativity and 'what could have beens' and planned a day of nothing but being with each other and whatever else that brought. They playfully kissed away each other's sleep crusted eyes, peppering light kisses and nuzzles over jaws and necks before the tell tale sounds of rumbling stomachs interrupted them, if Blaine was honest he was happy for the disruption, he didn't want to push Kurt too far, this was enough, he had him back, that's all that mattered.

Blaine got up to make breakfast warning Kurt with a firm pointed finger and hard stare to stay right where he was. Afterwards the breakfast tray full with empty mugs and crust littered plates was placed on the floor beside the bed and Kurt shifted to lie between Blaine's legs, his head resting on the other boy's chest and their sheets hunched up snugly around them as they lay in comfortable silence, drinking in the warmth of each other.

"Well um, wh-what do you.."

"I thought the same I guess, when I was um waking up but not really all there still you know? I um, well my first thought was with you, I knew they wouldn't let you in, and th-then I heard you and it _killed _me.."

"God Kurt don't say that.."

"But it did, I hated that you couldn't come in right away, I mean yeah sure I wanted my dad, of course I did, but I wanted you too and you, you were so mad.." Blaine winced and kissed the top of Kurt's head, pressing his nose into his soft chestnut hair and breathing in deeply.

"I'm sorry that you heard that, man I was being such an ass, God I almost hit Sam.."

"Hey" Kurt moved his left hand up and grasped Blaine's jaw, shaking it gently and scratching at the light stubble that had grown over night, "You couldn't control it, you were distressed right, I would have been the same."

Blaine huffed out a breathy response, his chest rising and falling dramatically, causing Kurt's to imitate the action. He moved his hand up to rest over Kurt's on his face and his finger automatically found the smooth surface of the ring and started to rub and twirl it around. He kissed Kurt's temple and bent his head lower to speak quietly into Kurt's ear, his voice an almost whisper, low and steady.

"Well what are you saying Kurt? We can't go back in time, I mean yeah if we _were _married then yeah we would have been treated differently but it's.."

"But what if you were wearing a ring?"

"I still don't think that would change anything honey, if we had matching bands.."

"What if you got your own ring to wear now and you understood what I was saying.." Kurt's voice had a cheeky lift to it and Blaine could just see the rounding of his cheeks where a smile was spreading over his lips. Blaine pulled his head back and leaned over slightly to the side so he could look at Kurt the best he could, who in turn turned around in Blaine's arms on his side and leaning an arm on his stomach for balance.

"I um, I thought you wanted a long engagement.." Kurt groaned, dipping his head momentarily against his Blaine's hip, who just continued to stare at his fiancé not knowing what to say or do, too frightened to make any sudden movements or get to excited.

"God I do, I did, I just, what-what if it's too late Blaine? Why are we waiting? Because we're young? So freaking what, we'll continue renting this place for as long as we can, we've both already got jobs, our school work is fine, we make time for each other and our friends, we'll deal with each problem as we get to it, b-but what if something _else _awful happens, what if we don't make it.." He choked on his last words and swallowed down a sob as he brought a hand to his mouth. Blaine shuffled down the bed so that he was sitting hunched over Kurt's body his arms and legs on either side of him and tucked Kurt's head under his chin, he rubbed circles soothingly over his back.

"Hey, sshh sshh, come on now, I don't ever, _wont _ever come close to losing you again, it's not happening, let's not think like that now ok? And if those idiots want official documents to prove that we belong at each other sides always, then that's what they'll get, hell I'll drag you down to city hall right now.." Kurt half giggled, half sobbed and brushed a hand over face.

"Getting hitched will make it that little bit harder to get rid of each other I suppose.."

"Damn straight.." He laughed again and tilted his chin up to kiss lightly at Blaine's jaw, he then straightened sitting at his full height so that he was a few inches taller than the other boy, and looked deeply into his eyes, their noses a mere brush away.

"I guess I thought it was the adult thing to do you know, it was responsible to wait and start planning the wedding later on in our early adulthood, when we're more mature and more settled in life and stuff, b-but when you go through something like this.." He breathed deeply and Blaine leaned in nuzzling their noses together, his eye lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

"Yeah, I know, I _so _know, when you um, wh-when you're so scared your gonna loose that one person, how much more grown up can you get you know?"

"Yeah" Kurt breathed, his lips ghosting over Blaine's cheek.

"So yeah?" He could feel Kurt's smile against his skin and leaned into it, his hands coming up to clasp each side of Kurt's neck, gently rubbing over the fading red marks there, then up and over the small scratches on his pale cheeks as he tilted his head to face him.

"Yeah, yes, lets talk about it, lets move towards more it ok? God's knows life's too short, we've had more than enough of experiencing that recently, lets get the wheels in motion before it's too late, ok?"

"Ok" Blaine breathed against his lips, and swept them gently between his own, Kurt kissed back deeply but still with soft strokes, weary of the cut that sat top-right on his pink lips. Blaine eased back letting Kurt set the pace, letting his lips chase his own and after a while they pulled apart with matching smiles.

Blaine booped his nose, "What do you wanna do today? Wanna go back to that flower store and put down a deposit?"

"Yeah, yeah let's do that, but first can we um, can we go to the uh, where they're putting the flowers down? I um I guess I just wanna see you know?"

Blaine leaned forward and kissed his nose, his eyes shining with love and reverence.

"Absolutely."


End file.
